A switch
by CawthersJ
Summary: What if the positions were reversed and James Potter was the Boy-who-lived and son to Harry Potter and Nymphadora Potter. James has a lot of trouble up ahead what with Marauders,Lily,his father and Voldemort! HarryxTonks JamesxLily Professor Hermione! Marauders/Hogwarts


**Okay I have kind of nicked this idea off a fiction I read a while back and I thought 'Hey! I bet I could make a good story based on that.' So here it is!**

**Summary: What if the positions were reversed and James Potter was the Boy-who-lived **and son to Harry Potter and Nymphadora Potter. James has a lot of trouble up ahead what with Marauders,Lily,his father and Voldemort! HarryxTonks JamesxLily Professor Hermione! Marauders/Hogwarts****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the story line and any and all additional characters. **

CHAPTER 1: Letters

"Boy!" snarled the angry voice of one Vernon Dursley. There was a little scuffle before a small ragged looking boy emerged from the cupboard underneath the stairs. He had untameable Raven black hair and brown, mischievous eyes. The boy's name was James Harry Potter.

He stumbled into the Kitchen where a mountain of presents lay. He totally ignored them and looked at his uncle. He knew if he even displayed the slightest interest in the boxes piled high on the table he would get a fistful of anger from his uncle. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" asked James.

"You Aunt needs you to help with the cooking whilst she gets our fine young man. If you let the bacon burn boy you will not get any sympathy."

"Yes Uncle Vernon" came the monotone reply. 'Help with the cooking' was the Dursley way of saying 'Cook our food boy and if it isn't good enough there will be hell to pay'. James busied himself with the already sizzling bacon. Looking at his over sized uncle reading the newspaper he couldn't help but repress a snigger as he looked at the rolls of fat that juggled as the man turned the page and no one could see his neck moved because of the 8 chins of flabby skin that lay over it. His 'Uncle Vernon wasn't actually his uncle but he was his mother's cousins husband but he demanded that he be called Uncle because in his opinion the rag that was his 'nephew' did not have the right to call him Vernon as it was too casual.

He put the egg onto a separate frying pan as his cousin came into the room with his mother Petunia Dursely who cooed as she saw her son behold his presents. Dudley Dursley was a miniature version of his father although he didn't have a many chins. He might already have three, and that was more that the average large person, but his father definitely held the Guiness world record for the most chins. A mop, and in James opinion, strands of a mop that they had sewn onto his head to pass for hair, of blond coloured hair that rested on Dudleys head gave James the opinion that his 'cousin' was, what was the light way of saying it…..? A pig in a wig?

"How many presents are there?" said Dudley almost shouting surveying the piles of boxes spilling over the edge of the table

"36, counted them myself" was Vernons reply.

"36!" spluttered Dudley who now was shouting "But last year, Last year I had 37!"

Aunt Petunia who was now sensing a full blown fit coming on quickly jumped in saving the situation "But Dudykins you haven't counted aunt Marge's present. See it right here next to this big one from Mummy and daddy" Dudley harrumphed, quickly noticing more danger, aunt Petunia added "And well will buy you another two presents while we out to day. How's that, two more presents" At this Vernon raised an eyebrow but Petunia shot him a glare.

Meanwhile Dudley was still tripping over the simple mathematics that troubled him "So that makes 30..30..30"

"39 sweetkin" assured Petunia. Dudley sat down heavily at the nearest chair and James internally cheered as his prank payed off. The chairs in the house had all be reinforced to support Vernon's large bulk so if one wanted to prank the Dursleys, they only had the simple matter of taking out the screws that kept the chairs together and wait. The result-in James opinion- was spectacular. The seat traveled down with Dudley and cracked once it hit the floor. The back the seat was wrenched off making splinters fly everywhere when Dudley lent back on it his arms flailing. The legs were still sanding by the time Dudley had recovered and slowly they tumbled down making a soft _thwump _as that landed on the carpeted floor.

Dust obscured James view for a moment before it dispersed leaving a very frightened Dudley sitting in a load of broken wood. James had done the prank during the night on Dudley's chair deciding that It was his Birthday present to his cousin. James tried hard to keep in his shakes of laughter and put on his most innocent face as three pairs of eyes rested open him.

James life was saved as the letter box clacked open and paper dropped on the floor. James rushed out of the room and collected the letters. Sorting through them he found one addressed to him with his sleeping place put in the letter as well. _Creepy_ thought James he stood up. As he walked past his cupboard he slipped his letter in knowing that the Dursley would confiscate any and all letters he got. he gave the rest to the family and then he quickly he served up breakfast making sure to give the smallest bit to himself so they wouldn't get angry and claim he was stealing Dudleys food, not that it wouldn't do him any harm even if he was, before eating it as quick as he could and rushing out the room. Escaping into his 'bedroom' he Turned on the naked bulb that hung from the ceiling, picked up his letter and flung himself on to the dirty sheets of his bed.

Opening up the authentic looking seal he read the letter carefully

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Hermione Weasley<p>

A History of Magic by Hermione Weasley

Magical Theory by Hermione Weasley

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Hermione Weasley

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Neville Longbottom<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Draco Malfoy

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Harry Potter<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

James eyes stopped at his father's name. His father was a wizard, but, but wasn't he a drunk? That's what the Dursleys said. He quickly re read the letter and then he sneaked out of the house and there was an owl sitting on a lamp who looked pointedly at him. Understanding he quickly he rushed inside and wrote a reply.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_Thank you for accepting me into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Could you please send someone to escort me to somewhere I can buy my required Items._

_Yours sincerely _

_James Harry Potter._

He rolled it up and rushed outside. Using a piece of string he tied the letter to the owl which promptly flew off before rushing inside. He went about his chores whilst plotting a new plan to humiliate Dudley. When Dudley Friend, Piers Polkiss arrived, they dropped him off at Mrs figg's home who had recently come back from hospital because of a broken leg after tripping up over he beloved cats and falling down the stairs. .

Two days later he received a reply from the Hogwarts confirming that one Professor Hermione Weasley would come and collect him at 1:00 that day. At Lunch he served the meal before clearing his throat.

"Ehh Uncle Vernon I'm having guest soon so ehm…"

"You have guests. Who on earth would want to meet you?" snorted his uncle.

"Well Uncle Vernon two days ago I got a letter from Hogwarts school of-" was a far as he got when bits of half chewed bacon flew out of Vernons mouth. His usually light shaded red face turned darker before turning into a deep shade of purple. James was a little bit frightened now. He had never seen his uncle get so agitated.

"You think that you can let those FREAKS-!" he shouted before a calmer female voices cut in.

"Mr Dursley, could you please leave my godson alone." _Godson? _ Thought James as he turned his head to the speaker. The person in question was a woman with bushy hair and a nicely pretty face, but not overly beautiful. She wore Red and golden robes and in her hand she had a stick that she pointed at Vernon.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME INTO MY HOUSE AND-!"the Woman waved her stick which James had concluded was a wand and Vernons voice turned into that of a pigs. Enraged further he charged at the woman who flicked her wand again and he was lifted up and was left dangling in mid-air. Petunia had been quiet the whole time whilst Dudley just sat and stared at his father who was now hanging upside down with his feat tied to some rope.

"I'm sorry about that" said the woman dusting herself off.

"No problem" muttered James which caused a smile to grow on the witches face.

"My name is Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger and teacher of Charms at Hogwarts although I have a master in most other subjects and am quite qualified to teach them before the rest of the staff tell you anything."

James laughed before returning her greeting "James Harry Potter but seeing as were not in school and you are apparently my godmother, just call me James"

**So how was it. Review. Constructive criticism only but please do point out any errors or anything no right or that you don't like about it. Did I go to fast. Did I not describe enough? More coming soon I hope CawthersJ. Was it too short? ahh! its fine right?**


End file.
